


The Barista's Story

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Artist Nanase Haruka, Barista Tachibana Makoto, Blushing Tachibana Makoto, F/M, Female Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, Genderbending, Past Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Sad Nanase Haruka, customer Nanase Haruka, mention Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto's job is to merely serve coffee and cakes to the customers and clean up the tables, she never anticipated into hearing stories from one of her customers, though she guessed she doesn't mind considering the man was beautiful and is one of her favorite people.





	The Barista's Story

Having favorite customers was something Makoto never thought she would have ever since she started working at the small café, but she couldn't help but smile whenever her favorite people come in, even if she doesn't know their names. For example, the sweet little old woman who would secretly sneak in her cat so she could give it some milk. Honestly, both Makoto and her boss already knew about the cat, they just ignored it since the cat wasn't doing anything wrong or disturbing the other customers, besides, it was cute. Another customer Makoto enjoys seeing is the man who seems to have lady troubles. Makoto remembers the time he asked one of the female customers out, and they straight out rejected without a second thought, Makoto feels sorry for him, even though he did asked her out, to which she rejected, not because she doesn't like him, it's just that he wasn't her type. Makoto likes him is because he never seems to give up, and Makoto honestly envies that enthusiasm.

However, with new faces and old faces Makoto enjoys seeing, the one customer she seems to enjoy the most is the artist. Makoto met, or technically, saw the artist when she first started working at the small cafe almost a couple months ago.

"Okay, so this is the cash register, these are the instructions on how to use the coffee machine, and that's the kitchen," Makoto's boss instructed.

"Yes sir," Makoto said as she wrote down everything her boss was telling her.

"Now remember young lady, your job is to serve the customers and clean the counter, your coworkers will handle the coffee machine and register, but be sure to know how to use everything here if one of them is out."

"Yes sir," Makoto said.

"And Tachibana-san."

"Y-yes?"

"Relax, I know this is your first day on the job, but it's not too hard, just relax and chat with some of our customers, they're really nice when you get to know them."

Makoto smiled and sighed in relief, "yes sir."

"Good, now I'm going to be in the back and checking the inventory, if you need any help, ask the others."

"Yes sir," Makoto said. Makoto bowed and watch her boss leave.

One of Makoto's coworkers went to the door and flipped the closed sign to open. After a few minutes, customers came rushing in. The first few minutes was busy, but it soon calmed down, so now Makoto was behind the counter and cleaning up any coffee stains or crumbs that were left on the counter. While she was cleaning, she noticed there was a customer sitting at the counter, with his head down and resting on his arms. Makoto remember that customers were allowed to stay in the cafe as long as they ordered something, but weren't allowed to sleep here.

"Um...excuse me...sir?" Makoto said in a timid voice. The man didn't stir. Makoto looked around and noticed her coworkers weren't around, she guessed since there weren't that many customers, they probably went on an early break. Makoto sighed and was about to shake the man awake when she suddenly noticed the sketchbook besides the man. Makoto was curious and took a little peek at the sketchbook.

It was beautiful, yet sad. The man in the drawing was very handsome, but the entire drawing was very sad. Makoto looked at the customer and could already tell the man was crying a bit. Makoto didn't know what to do, she knew it would be very rude to wake the man up when he was dealing with something sad. Makoto sighed and walked over to the case of cookies and took one chocolate chip, she placed the cookie on a napkin and slid it towards the man. Makoto hoped the man will feel better soon.

Makoto left the man alone and continued her cleaning duties, but she couldn't help but wonder who was the man in the drawing, and why was the customer crying.

When Makoto came back from her break, she noticed the man was gone, and what was left behind was the money that he owed for the coffee and cookie, and a note that said "Thank you." Makoto looked at the note and smiled, she hopes to see the customer again.

* * *

The next day, Makoto was now working behind the counter, while her coworkers served the customers. Like before, it was a slow day. Makoto sat behind the counter, waiting for a customer to come in, when the door signaled that a customer has entered, she looked up. Makoto was surprised to see the man from before again.

"Ah, it's you," Makoto said happily.

"...Mm," the man hummed in agreement.

"It's nice to see that you're better...I...I hope you're better," Makoto said and started to feel embarrassed at what she was saying.

"...Thanks...for the cookie," the man said.

"It's no problem...I usually give something sweet to my younger siblings when they're sad," Makoto said.

"I see, well you're a good older sister," the man said. Makoto blushed at the compliment, but smiled.

"Thank you...oh um...w-what is it you would like to order?" Makoto asked.

"Mocha, medium, no whip cream, and less sugar," the man said.

"Huh...I feel like you should just order black coffee," Makoto said.

"I'm not big on sweets, but I don't like anything too bitter either," the man said.

"Noted," Makoto said. Makoto turned around and started working on the coffee, she noticed the man has taken a seat at the counter, the same spot from yesterday. Makoto's guess is that the man was a regular. Once Makoto was finished preparing the coffee, she handed the man the drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks," the man said as he grab his drink and took a small sip from it. The man winced a bit.

"Oh, sorry, should have warned you it was really hot," Makoto apologized.

"No, I should have realized it was hot and should have blown on it first," the man said as he fan his mouth a bit.

Makoto giggled and the man looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"...Oh! I should introduce myself, I'm-"

"Tachibana Makoto. I can see your name tag," the man gestured towards the tag on Makoto's shirt.

"O-oh...r-right," Makoto blushed in embarrassment.

"...I'm Nanase Haruka," the man said.

"Nice to meet you Nanase-san," Makoto said.

"You can call me Haru," Haru said, he then took out his sketchbook out of his bag and opened to a new page.

Makoto being the curious person she is, she couldn't help but asked about the drawing from before. "Um...if you don't mind me asking...but who was the man in the drawing?"

Haru froze, his hand had stop moving from picking up his pencil. Slowly, Haru looked at Makoto with a look that Makoto can see is full of anger.

"It's none of your business," Haru said almost angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something so personal!" Makoto bowed and apologized.

"...He...he was someone very special to me," Haru simply said, then resumed staying quiet. Makoto looked at the man and sighed, she decided to drop it and proceed with work.

* * *

When Makoto came back from her break, she saw the Haru was still there, but his head was down once more. Makoto slowly walked over and noticed that the new drawing was the man again, this time he colored the hair with the maroon red pencil. To Makoto, this drawing was sadder than the first one. Makoto sighed and decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Haru?" Makoto said as she shook Haru on the shoulder. Haru slowly raised his head and looked at Makoto, she could tell he was crying again. "I know this is a personal matter...but...you can always talk about it with me, I promise I won't judge you or tell anyone about it. It'll just be between us. Besides, it feels like you want to let it out."

Haru looked at Makoto for what felt like hours, then he sighed. "His name was Matsuoka Rin, he was my boyfriend." Makoto continued to stare at Haru, she was surprised that Haru really was going to tell him, she thought it would take a little more effort. "We broke up last week...I'm still not over it."

"I see...so is that why you've been drawing him?" Makoto asked.

"...Yeah...I thought it would help fill this emptiness in my heart," Haru said.

"I see..." Makoto looked down and felt sorry for the man in front of him, his heart must really be broken if it left such an impact on him. "Why'd...why did you guys break up?"

"...We wanted different things, I wanted to pursue my art, he wanted to pursue his dream of joining the Olympics," Haru said.

"You guys couldn't work it out somehow?"

"It's more difficult than you think. I didn't want to travel with him, I didn't want to leave home, he kept saying he needed me, but...I needed my time, I needed to do what I want to do. In the end, we broke up...what was worse about this...I thought we could have made it work...I even drew this to him to say I was sorry," Haru grabbed his sketchbook and flipped to a page, he showed Makoto a drawing of the man with a big grin, wearing a medal, and looking happy. It was different from the other two drawings, Makoto's heart clenched at the sight, but kept silent.

"I see...thank you for telling me," Makoto said as she smiled at Haru.

"...For some reason...I wanted to tell you," Haru said. Haru put away the sketchbook back into his bag then drank the rest of his mocha. "I better get going."

"Alright," Makoto said. Makoto watch him stand up then leave, but she suddenly spoke up, "hey...if you ever want to talk more about him and remember the good memories you guys had, I'm always here to listen."

Haru looked at Makoto and smiled. It was the first time Makoto saw him smile. "Thanks." Haru waved then left the café.

Even though it probably wasn't enough to heal Haru's broken heart, she hope it'll make him feel less sad and move on, maybe even feel happy again. Makoto got back to work until her shift was over.

* * *

The next day, Makoto waited patiently for Haru to return, she hope that Haru will come back and tell more of his stories about him and this Rin. Makoto wondered if she was being too pushy. Suddenly, Makoto became a bit anxious, maybe she went a bit far by asking him these questions, maybe she should have left it alone and did her job. Maybe Haru resented her for making him reveal too much. Maybe...maybe...maybe...!

Suddenly, Haru entered the café and greeted Makoto.

"Hey," Haru said.

"O-oh, hi!" Makoto blushed, she really was being silly by having those thoughts.

"...Were you thinking about something?" Haru questioned.

"What!? No! Of course not...I wasn't thinking that you hated me for yesterday or anything like that...ha ha..." Makoto blushed even more and wished the ground would swallow her whole so she could get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Right...well, can I get my usual order?"

"Oh! Yes! Right away!" Makoto said as she hurriedly started preparing the coffee, while almost tripping. Makoto hears a slight chuckle and Makoto's cheeks were even more warmer. Makoto really was a silly girl.

After she served Haru the coffee and business was slow once again, she sat behind the counter and readied herself to hear more from Haru.

"You know, you coming around this time is perfect, it's less busy," Makoto said.

"Why do you think I come at this time? I hate crowded places," Haru said.

"I see, you're well prepared," Makoto chuckles.

"I guess," Haru said as he blew into his coffee and took a sip. Makoto couldn't help but smile.

"So...anymore stories you'd like to share?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know what to tell you," Haru said.

"Well...you have many drawing right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then...you can pick a random drawing and tell me the story behind it, it doesn't have to be long," Makoto said.

"...Alright," Haru grabbed his sketchbook from his bag and opened it to a random page. This drawing was of water, Makoto was amazed how Haru could draw the water so realistic looking and as if it was moving.

"What's the story behind this?" Makoto asked.

"This was the day I first met Rin. I was at the local pool, swimming, when I met him. I don't know why or how, but he randomly shouted at me saying he wanted to race me, at first, I ignored, but he persisted on it. In the end, I raced him and won. However...when I raced him, I was impressed. I never met anyone that can match my speed, and it seems he never met someone that could actually beat him. We somehow became friends after that. I drew the water because it was one of the few things that we had a common interest in," Haru said.

"I see, that must have been the happiest day of your life. Meeting the person you fell in love with," Makoto smiled.

"...Yeah...what about you? Have you ever fallen in love before?" Haru asked.

Makoto blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "N-no...I mean...I have dated if that's what you mean...but falling in love...I don't think I ever fell in love with anyone, all my dates were just little crushes or interests...I never actually fell in love with anyone," Makoto said.

"I see," Haru said as he took a sip from his mocha. When Makoto looked at Haru, her heart was still beating very fast, she felt nervous, she felt insecure, she felt as if Haru could see right through her, and she doesn't know why.

"A-anyways...that story seems a bit short...why don't we hear another one," Makoto said.

"...Alright, let me see here...ah...this one, this was the day I met Rin's sister and his mother...they were interesting...just like him," Haru said.

Makoto was glad Haru was talking about this with her, she really was glad. Makoto enjoys hearing Haru's stories of his memories with Rin, yet she couldn't help but feel strange in the pit of her stomach. Makoto was glad to that Haru is around, but she couldn't help but not fully enjoy the times he mentions Rin so lovingly. Makoto really doesn't understand why.

* * *

Over the past few months, it became a daily routine. Haru would come to the café, Makoto would serve him his mocha, and the two would chat about Haru's relationship with Rin and how it developed over time, how happy they were, and how they fell in love in the first place.

Makoto was happy for Haru, she really was. As days went by, Haru was no longer sad, he was actually happy. Makoto was glad he was getting better, but she had a problem. The uneasiness in her chest was something she never thought would happen.

She was in lover.

What was worse, she was in love with Haru, who she doesn't really know has the slightest interest in her. Haru was gay after all, so of course he wouldn't be interested in Makoto, who is a girl. At times like this, she wishes she was a guy.

Makoto knew she couldn't confess her feelings to Haru, it would be impossible, so she will hide her feelings till she gets over it. However, as Haru continue coming by and telling his stories to her, the more and more she falls in love with him. To his happy moments, to his bold moments, to even his romantic moments. Makoto couldn't help but imagine all those moments were because of her.

Makoto knows she's being selfish, she even considers herself as a despicable person for having these feelings towards Haru when she doesn't even know how Haru might feel about this, but she couldn't help it, she loves spending now with Haru as she continues listening and seeing his artwork.

One day, however, Haru was silent, silenter than usual. "Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"...No...well...yes...I think...I don't know...I'm just having that moment again," Haru said.

"Where you think about Rin and start feeling sad?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah....today is...or was...our anniversary...I actually ordered these flowers awhile back, getting ready to give it to him...but...I guess it's pointless now. I really wish I didn't order them and just bought them normally," Haru said.

"...Tell me a story about the flowers," Makoto asked.

Haru lift his head and sighed. "These flowers...they only grow in a specific year, and I wanted to get them because they were beautiful and represent Rin the most. I didn't want to get normal flowers...I wanted something that is special. So I ordered them on this website and checked the day it would arrive, I made sure they arrive on our anniversary and well...you get it..."

"...What do the flowers mean?"

"They mean, 'you're the most special person I've ever met,' they were perfect for him," Haru said as he looked at the flower.

"...Well...it's too bad he broke up with you before you could have given them to him...if you two were still together, it would have been the most beautiful thing ever...it would have been very sweet, especially when you put your heart into it," Makoto smiled.

Haru looked at him and smiled. Haru picked up the flowers and handed them to Makoto. "Here."

"Eh? W-what is this?" Makoto questioned as she stared at the flowers in confusion.

"I want you to have them," Haru said.

"Oh...I couldn't..."

"I want you to...honestly...I think Makoto is a special person to me as well. You're willing to listen to me blabber on about my life and my love life...you're a very patient person....and I'm grateful, so now...you're my new special person...and I'm glad I got to meet you," Haru said.

"...T-thank you...Haru," Makoto blushed. Makoto carefully took the flowers and and took a whiff of them. They smelled nice. "I-I'll make sure to take good care of them."

"You better...I did pay a lot for them," Haru said.

Makoto looked at him and started laughing, Haru smiled and the two enjoyed the moment together. This was the first time Makoto made Haru happy, and it didn't include Rin. This was a moment Makoto can be proud of.

However, it makes it more difficult for Makoto to not love him. She really is in love with Nanase Haruka.

* * *

Makoto was happy, she really is, she gets to spend her days with her most favorite person ever. However, Makoto's happiness will soon come to an end.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed once he rushed into the café.

"Haru? W-what is it?" Makoto giggled seeing the one she loves looking frantic.

"I...I have something to tell you," Haru said.

"Oh, okay, just let me serve this customer and we'll head towards the counter," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said as he went into the line and ordered his usual and waited for Makoto by the counter.

Once Makoto was done, she quickly went over to Haru. "So, what is it that you have to tell me?" Makoto smiled.

"It's Rin, he...he wants me back," Haru said.

Makoto smile dropped and her heart sunk. "...H-He does?"

"Yeah. He called me earlier and told me he was sorry and that he was an idiot for breaking up with me...he missed me...and...he wants me back.." Haru said as his face became red.

"I...I see...so what are you going to do?"

"...I...I don't know...I think I'll take him back...we'll probably still try to work things out between us...but...I'm not sure...what do you think I should do?" Haru asked.

Makoto wanted to tell him to not do it and love her. Makoto didn't want to lose Haru. Makoto knows she was being selfish, she knows she was being cruel, but she didn't want to lose him. Before Makoto could tell Haru how she really felt, she saw Haru's face. This was the most anxious, yet excited look he has ever given her, and it's all because of Rin. Makoto knew she couldn't do it, she knew she couldn't destroy Haru's happiness. Makoto really was a silly girl for having these feelings in the first place and thinking it would all work out.

"Haru...I think this decision is something that only you can make...not me...so think long and hard Haru...though I feel like...I feel like you already know what you want..." Makoto said as she try to hold back her tears.

Haru could sense something wrong, but wasn't sure what. Haru decided to do the only thing that he knows would make things be okay.

"Hey...why don't we continue our story time," Haru said.

"Oh...um...a-alright," Makoto said, honestly, she doesn't want to hear anymore, especially when she knows it'll be the last time she'll ever hear his stories.

"Alright...let's try something different though," Haru said.

"Huh?"

"I want you to tell me a story," Haru said.

"M-me? I...I don't really have a story to tell," Makoto said.

"It's alright, it doesn't have to be real or anything...I just want to hear a story from you for a change," Haru said.

Makoto looked at him and chuckled sadly. She has a story that she wanted to tell. She had a story that could end their relationship once and for all, but it has to be done.

"...This is the story of a female barista. She loves her job, she loves her coworkers, she loves the people she sees everyday. However, the one thing she loves the most was one customer that was very sad when she first met him. The barista decided to help the man in hopes of bring back his happiness and move on. The man would tell the barista his woes and tell her about his love life and everything. It went on for awhile, the barista was happy to see the man was getting happier and happier as he tells her his stories, but the one thing she didn't anticipated on was that she would fall in love with the man, even though she knew the man still loved the person that made him sad in the first place," at this point, Makoto's head was down, she dared not to look at Haru's face, she was afraid. "Even though the barista knew loving him was wrong, she couldn't help but be selfish...she couldn't help but want him for herself, she couldn't help but want him to notice her. The barista tried to make the man happy herself...but in the end...she realizes she couldn't go on any longer..." Tears were falling out of Makoto's eyes.

"...Makoto..."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...but I can't help it...I'm in love with you Haru...I'm so sorry..." Makoto cried as she hid her face behind her hands.

Makoto didn't look up. She didn't look up when she heard coins falling onto the counter. She didn't look up when she heard footstep leaving. She didn't look up when she heard the door opening then closing. Makoto finally looked up and saw that Haru was gone, she continued to cry. All that was left from Haru was the money for the untouched mocha.

Makoto's heart wasn't just broken, it was shattered into tiny pieces.

* * *

Days, weeks, months. That was how long it has been since Makoto confessed to Haru. Haru never came back, and Makoto knew that would be the response. Makoto felt terrible, she could no longer feel happiness. The old woman with the cat no longer made her happy. The man who had lady troubles no longer fazed her, but she still rejects him whenever he asks her out. Everything felt empty.

Makoto thought about resigning since she couldn't stand being here any longer, but with business getting busier and busier, she knew she shouldn't quit now, she wanted to help everyone. So she remains being the barista behind the counter, and she'll continue working until the time to resign was perfect.

One day, a man came in. Makoto never saw him, so she assumed he was new. The man was well dressed, yet it felt as if he was a bit smug. Makoto didn't care, she'll continue her work as always.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Makoto greeted.

The man looked at her and analyzed her from top to bottom. Makoto felt uneasy.

"Yeah, how about you give me your phone number?" the man smirked.

Makoto was unfazed, "I'm sorry sir, but that is a personal matter...I cannot give you my number."

"Alright...then how about after work?"

"Sir, if you do not quit it, then I'll have to call the police," Makoto said, she was about to get her pepper spray from her bag when suddenly, the deliveryman came in.

"Um, got a package for Tachibana-san!"

"T-that's me," Makoto said.

"Here you go," the man said. Makoto signed for the package.

"Who's it from?" Makoto asked.

"It's from a guy that says he knows you, that's all he told me to tell you," the deliveryman said.

"...Thank you," Makoto said. Once the deliveryman left, Makoto opened the box and was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers. The same flowers that Haru gave her when Haru told her that they were meant for Rin. Makoto felt like crying, she suddenly noticed a large sketchbook in the box as well. Makoto put down the flowers and looked inside.

She burst into tears. The drawing was not of Rin, water, or anything sad. It was of her, she looked happy and beautiful in the drawing. Makoto continued crying as a smile formed on her face.

"Oi, I ain't done talking to you!" the man from earlier said, he was about to reach over to Makoto, but someone stopped him.

"Hey, if you don't leave in the next ten seconds, then I'm calling the cops for sexual harassment," a familiar voice said.

"You son of a-"

"Don't you dare test me," Haru glared at the man. The man glared, but left the café.

Makoto turned around and saw Haru standing there, still looking angry at the man.

"...H-Haru? W-why are you here? Why are you giving me this?" Makoto asked. 

Finally, Haru turned around and stared at Makoto's face. "...I love you."

"W-what...i-if this is some kind of joke...I'm in the m-" Makoto's eyes widen when she felt Haru's lips on hers. The kiss was amazing.

"It's not a joke...I could never joke with you Makoto...besides...I'm not really the type to make jokes anyways," Haru said.

"...W-what about Rin?"

"...I love Rin, I still do, but not as much as before. Spending time with you and telling you my stories has helped me move on...it also made me realize that I started falling in love with you. I didn't realize it until you confessed to me. I'm sorry Makoto...I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. I love you Makoto...and I'm glad I got to meet you," Haru said.

Makoto smiled and kissed Haru. Makoto hugged him for what felt likes hours, but she soon had to let him go when she remembered she has a job to do, but after work, the two spent their time together.

* * *

That was how Haru became Makoto's most favorite person in the café. Haru was no longer sad, he was happy. As for Rin, he also moved on and found someone new, and Makoto was happy that Rin was happy as well.

However, the one thing that makes Makoto the happiest is telling stories with her most favorite person.

"Makoto!" Haru greeted.

"Hello Haru-chan, I got your mocha right here, hot and ready."

"Thanks...and please drop the -chan," Haru huffed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Makoto giggled.

"Right. So, I would like to hear a story from my most favorite barista," Haru said.

"Alright, but you better promise me you'll tell me your story later," Makoto said as she kissed Haru on the cheek.

"Of course."

"Alright...so this is the barista's story. The story of how a barista met a sad man and helped him gain back his happiness. It's a lovely story, and a very happy one."

Both Makoto and Haru were truly happy now.


End file.
